The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for producing a reinforced synthetic resin pipe, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for producing a synthetic resin pipe reinforced by fiber material, wire material or combination thereof.
Conventionally, reinforced synthetic resin pipes have been produced by winding glass fibers containing synthetic resin in a semi-solid state around a horizontally held core bar in multi-layers and allowing them to harden. However, this method has a disadvantage that in producing long pipes of relatively small diameters the core bar tends to curve to thereby make the preforming operation difficult. Therefore, the conventional method imposes certain limitations on the size of the products.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an economical method for producing reinforced synthetic resin pipes of high quality in a wide range of sizes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for economically producing reinforced synthetic resin pipes of high quality in a wide range of sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a reinforcing material preforming machine capable of economically producing reinforced synthetic resin pipes of high quality in a wide range of sizes.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for economically producing reinforced synthetic resin pipes of high quality in a wide range of sizes and which is particularly capable of uniformly and efficiently impregnating the preformed reinforcing material with a liquid synthetic resin.